The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Third Swim & the Pool Shelter
by pashotshot1
Summary: Henry and Flynn try to go swimming, but the rain stops them from enjoying the pool. So, Henry comes up with a solution.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Third Swim & the Pool Shelter

On Sunday Morning, Flynn Jones woke up from his rest in the living room couch to the smell of bacon that Henry Dillon was cooking.

"Hey, Henry," Flynn said.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Henry said. "I made you bacon."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said.

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "Are you enjoying your weekend with me?"

"I sure am, Henry," Flynn said. "First, you made me a pool and now, you made me a diving board. I never thought you would outdo yourself, but you did."

"And what can I say?" Henry asked. "You're always encouraging, and you say some of the most heart-warming things I have ever heard in my life. Nobody's ever this nice to me."

"Wow, thanks, Henry," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry shared a hug. Henry smiled a big smile and said, "Let's have some bacon."

Henry and Flynn sat in the kitchen and ate some bacon.

"I hope the weather holds off again today," Flynn said.

"I hope so, too," Henry said. "I may get a basketball hoop and a basketball so we can play basketball in the pool."

"That sounds genius," Flynn said. "You get your regular exercise and I get to play in the pool what I usually play in the gym."

"Ah, the gymnasium," Henry said. "I haven't been to one in a long time."

"Maybe we should plan to go there one day," Flynn said. "We can go to the one in my school, or we can go to a workout facility."

"That sounds fun," Henry said.

"Plus, exercise runs in my family," Flynn said. "My mom is a jogger."

"That's awesome," Henry said. "Well, are you ready to have some fun?"

"I am always ready to have some fun," Flynn said.

"Alright, let's go to the pool," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry grabbed some towels and went into the pool for the third day in a row.

"It feels so good to be back in here," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "This is so great."

"This pool has made my weekend the most exciting weekend I've ever had in a long time," Flynn said.

"That is good to know," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn began swimming in the pool.

"This is so much fun," Flynn said. "I hope the weather continues to hold out."

"I hope so, too," Henry said. "So, are you ready to continue school tomorrow?"

"I am very ready to continue school tomorrow," Flynn said. "After all, I had a vacation with my best friend."

"That's real sweet, Flynn," Henry said.

Flynn smiled as the two continued to swim. Over the course of an hour, the skies clouded up and it began to rain.

"It's raining," Flynn said. "So much for pool time"

"Well, let's go inside," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry went inside and settled on the living room couch.

"Well, it's raining," Flynn said.

"I know, Flynn," Henry said. "We can do something indoors if you wish."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Flynn asked.

"I don't know," Henry said. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I could go for a massage," Flynn said.

"Me, too," Henry said. "Let's go to my bedroom and massage each other."

"Let's do it," Flynn said. "Good thing we're already barefoot."

"I know," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn went to Henry's bedroom. They sat in front of each other on Henry's bed and began massaging each other's feet.

"That feels so good," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said. "These massages are so relaxing."

"They are the best," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said. "You always spoil me rotten with these."

"Well, then, would you like one of these sometimes when you get here from school?" Henry asked.

"That would be great," Flynn said.

"You know, Flynn, the rain gives me an idea," Henry said.

"Oh, what is it?" Flynn asked.

"Well, how about I build a shelter over the pool so that we can swim in the pool, even if it's raining," Henry said.

"That sounds like a great idea," Flynn said. "Is there an end to your genius ways?"

"I try to keep an end from coming," Henry said.

"That's wonderful," Flynn said. "This massage is making me feel sleepy."

"Me, too," Henry said. "Want to take a nap?"

"Sure," Flynn said. "I'll go to the living room couch, and I guess you can rest here."

"That sounds like a plan to me," Henry said.

Flynn went to the living room couch to rest and Henry slept in his bedroom. When they woke up about two hours later, the rain had stopped, but not before causing the pool to overflow. The two best friends got up and went to the pool.

"It's overflowing," Henry said. "There must have been a downpour while we were sleeping."

"I know, Henry," Flynn said. "We definitely need to get that job done."

"You're right, Flynn," Henry said. "I'll get started on it when you leave for school tomorrow."

"Good idea," Flynn said. "The sooner, the better"

About four weeks later, while Flynn was relaxing on the hot tub at his place, he got a phone call from Henry.

"Did my genius friend finish the shelter, yet?" Flynn asked.

"I sure did, and you're going to love it, Flynn," Henry said. "Come on over as soon as you are able to, Flynn."

"I will," Flynn said.

Flynn stepped out of the hot tub to dry off. He put on his flip flops and rode his bike to Henry's place, still wearing his swimming suit. At the front door, there was a note saying, "Go ahead to the backyard." Flynn rode his bike to the backyard, where the pool shelter was prepped and ready for himself and Henry.

"Hey, genius," Flynn said.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said. "Here's our pool shelter."

"So, what do I get to love about this?" Flynn asked.

"Watch this," Henry said and then he opened the door to the pool shelter. "Check this out. When you open the door, you go up the stairs, and in the pool."

"That is nice," Flynn said. "So, what did you do about the ledge?"

"That's what the side door is for," Henry said and then he opened the side door. "You open the door, go up the stairs, sit on the ledge at the top of the stairs, and dip your feet in the pool."

"That is really nice," Flynn said.

"And as for the diving board," Henry said. "That is the back door of the pool shelter. Go in the back door, up the stairs, across the diving board at the top of the stairs and dive away."

"That is awesome," Flynn said. "Are you ready to swim?"

"Sure thing," Henry said. "Let me get my swimming suit on. Go ahead in and try it out."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said.

Flynn took his flip flops off outside the pool shelter and went in the front door and up the stairs to get in the pool. Inside, the pool was surrounded by the walls that enclosed the pool shelter, but Flynn did notice the diving board and the ledge that Henry made for the pool. Flynn started to swim in the pool until Henry came in from the front door.

"How's my genius friend doing?" Flynn asked.

"I am doing great," Henry said. "It feels so good to relax after making this shelter for the pool."

"I know," Flynn said. "This place is amazing. I will remember this when we have to bike through the rain again."

"That sounds like a plan to me," Henry said.

"Since you worked so hard on this, let's just relax in the pool today," Flynn said.

"Good idea," Henry said. "Let's just do that."

Flynn and Henry relaxed in the pool under their new pool shelter until they fell asleep.


End file.
